bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzu Kakyoku
S'uzu Kakyoku' (歌曲鈴, Kakyoku Suzu) is the captain of the 10th Division, as well as the youngest captain in the Gotei 13. Known as a child prodigy, her playful nature can at times conflict with the attitude she must maintain as a captain, but she is still regarded as one of Soul Society's most powerful combatants. Her lieutenant is Satsuki Yukino, a shinigami who shares in similar qualities to her, and the two are known for their practical jokes. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Given her relatively young age compared to the other captains, Suzu appears very much like a young teenager with a short height and slender frame typical of an ordinary girl. Her appearance and petite build is very similar to that of Captain Soifon. She has light skin contrasted with very vibrant colors for hair and makeup. Suzu's hair is a deep purple kept shoulder length, with her bangs parted in the middle to reveal thin eyebrows and strong blue eyes. Her hair is kept longer in the back tied into a single ponytail. She likes to accent her eyes with colored makeup similar to her hair and pink blush around the cheeks. In terms of attire, Suzu wears the standard Shinigami robes with a sleeveless captain's haori tied shut by blue obi sash around her waist. She also wears white fingerless gloves that extend up past her elbows and end at her biceps. She's also known to paint her nails a different color every week. Personality Being the youngest captain within the Gotei 13 has earned her a certain reputation as a child prodigy and something to aspire to. But at the same time, her young age also shows in her personality. Despite her rank, Suzu maintains a rather childish persona during her every day interactions that can appear immature. Her overall personality can be described as a young teenager who still prefers to play practical jokes and have fun, rather than take things seriously. This can lead others to question how Suzu could have acquired such a prestigous position. She appears carefree, laid back and frequently smiling, but is also known to became bored quite easily when handling any sort of paperwork. Captain Yoshirō Nobuyuki has noted that if it wasn't for those less mature qualities, she could very become the next captain commander once she's gained enough experience. She has an excellent relationship with her lieutenant, who often shares in her delights in having fun. The two are known to play jokes on one another as a sort of game, and can be seen frequently roaming the halls of their headquarters preparing for their next elaborate prank. The two share very similar qualities and likes, and can be seen talking about a wide variety of liesurely activities, laughing and acting like young children. Suzu also maintains a good relationship with Captain Hikaru Miyazaki who likes to share jokes, though he's admitted that Suzu is much better at delivery then he is. The only times she appears serious is during captain meetings, though this is because she's been scolded a few times for her attitude, and during combat. Though very young relative to her other captains, Suzu greatly enjoys battles and gets excited at the notion of fighting against stronger opponents. Her enthusiasm often causes her to act quickly, and she's been noted to ask her opponents if they're strong before engages combat with them. She'll maintain a child like smile the entire time she fights, but if she finds that her opponent is underwhelming she'll quickly become bored to the point of visibly yawning in front of them. Sometimes angering her enemies in the process. Despite her childlike attitude, she's an exceptionally gifted combatant and strategist, possessing such a keen intellect and observational skills that any opponent she faces, she's entirely confident in her abilities, often appearing cocky in the process. These traits are the principal reasons for her promotion to captain, regardless of her less than admirable qualities. Its been noted that fighting and strategic thinking comes natural to her and thanks to her childlike demeanor, she can decieve her opponents into underestimating her power, gaining an immediate advantage over them. History Coming soon. Plot Coming soon. Powers & Abilities Child Prodigy: Its widely known that Suzu acquired her rank as captain due to her extraordinary intellect, combat prowess and strategict thinking, even at a young age. This has made her a child prodigy within the ranks and during her time at the Academy. When she was still a student, since her enrollment to her graduation, Suzu was decades ahead of her time, easily accelling in all of her classes. She graduated from within a year of enrollment and with the highest marks in all her classes and performances. She's shown to be a natural when it came to fighting, able to hold her own against higher ranked individuals, and in every instance defeating them in single combat. Despite her childish behavior and immature manners, Acting Captain-Commander Yoshirō Nobuyuki has mentioned before that if it wasn't for personal qualities, Suzu could very well become the next Captain-Commander given proper guidance and dedication. Zanjutsu Master: Suzu is an extremely proficient combatant, placing her in the upper most tier of sword fighters in all of Soul Society. She's regarded among the elite, despite her age, and was quickly fast tracked for a high ranking position upon graduation as her skills were impossible to ignore. In combat, she isn't the least bit taken back by her opponents and fights with seemingly no effort behind her attacks. She maintains her childlike demeanor, even being playful during these situations, as the thought of battle brings great enjoyment. But if her adversary were to prove weak, she quickly becomes bored with the fight and even offers the opportunity to flee if there is no kill order. She is capable of utilizing her size to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponents through speed and agility, and place her in an advantageous position. Though she only spent a short time at the Academy, Suzu had already excelled in sword fighting and become a master of all styles, placing near captain level even before graduating. This makes her capable of unleashing a barrage of attacks from any position or angle, adopting whatever stance she needs to counter her opponents own fighting style. Considering her Zanpakutō is a dual sword type, Suzu is known to be ambidextrous, meaning she can fight with both hands just as effectively as with one. Each strike maintains the same level of strength and speed. Suzu is regarded as having the perfect balance of strength, speed and precision, and is known to execute her attacks with fluid movements and amazing grace. When she moves, its like a dance to her, able to spin her body in a way to easily parry an attack or dodge it entirely to remain unharmed. *'Sabre Fencing Master: '''Given the shape of her Shikai, Suzu is a master at dual wielding sabres, and does so with absolute grace. Like the element she controls, her movements are fluid and precise, able to quickly adjust her stance to counter an opponent. She's known to effectively create an invisible barrier with how she moves her blades, meaning that while a single blade may have finished its attack, the other is already in swing to compensate for the opening the first has created. By using this method she can protect herself through a constant offense. But even though she's incredibly powerful when attacking, her speed and judgement allows her to create a perfect defense, as well. Even with her small frame, she can effortlessly deflect attacks, regardless of the enemy's size. While fencing typically focuses on thrusting, Suzu has developed a style all on her own that combines precision attacks combined with speed and agility to overwhelm an opponent from all angles. '''Hakuda Master:' Even without her weapon, Suzu is known to be a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant, using her small size to her advantage by remaining nimble and quick. Her style of unnarmed combat is mainly agility based, mixing acrobatic maneuvers with powerful kicks. She's quite famous for her footwork and kicking power, even against opponents much larger than herself, and employs them to offset her relatively short distance she can cover with her arms. Also, one would not assume so based on her height, but Suzu is also an accomplished grappler, able to use an opponent's momentum against them and trapping their limbs in painful submissions. She prefers to let her opponent come to her as a way of sizing up her enemy and studying their movements, providing the necessary tools to determine the proper response to defeat them. Her skill is great enough that she can effectively disable multiple opponents with minimal effort. Hohō Master: '''Suzu has always been known as an extremely fast shinigmai, even during her days in the Academy, and is one of the most proficient practicioners in all of Soul Society. With her size, she can move considerably faster than many other captains, able to appear in a location much sooner that others who have left from the same starting position. She can execute far less steps in the process, as well. Though she's very impressive when it comes to distance running, Suzu's true skill lies in her ability to dodge and parry almost every attack directed at her, combining both speed and agility to manuever around her opponents. Her great speed also affords her equally impressive reflexes. This allows her to effortlessly avoid attacks, all while maintaining her grace and beauty in the art. Her speed and ability to dodge attacks is so great that she can be seen smiling and laughing while doing so. Among her captains, she's regarded as being a particularly difficult shinigami to face since she excels in nearly area of combat. '''Master Strategist & Tactician: '''Despite her childish behavior, Suzu is regarded as an extremely cunning and brilliant strategist. Aside from her impressive shinigami combat skills, Suzu is a natural talent in percieving combat situations and it allows her to maintain one step ahead of her opponents at all times. She's uses her mannerisms as a clever ploy to manipulate her targets, either through frustration in regards to her antics, or to cleverly evade their attacks to discern their patterns and movements. During battles, she's known to be incredibly flexible in adjusting her strategies when new scenarios present themselves. As a captain, she's also responsible for commanding hundreds of soldiers, giving them orders that place their lives in her hands. When facing opponents or new situations, she never appears afraid or worried, maintained her cheerful and childlike demeanor. '''Enhanced Strength: For a young woman her size, Suzu has displayed above average strength that allows her to match some of the more larger opponents she faces. This contributes to increased attack power with her swords to inflict even greater damage. While she may not possess the same level of strength as Takehiko or Kenzō, she's still equally impressive given her height. An increased strength also grants her more effecient leg muscles which benefits her kicks and leaping ability so that she can quickly evade attacks or leap over her opponents. Enhanced Agility: '''Suzu is known to be a highly agile and nimble individual, seamlessly fusing it into her fighting style. She's proven to possess great levels of acrobatic prowess, being able to perform complex maneuvers such has sommersaults or backflips, while maintaining grace with each action. Suzu has even been seen landing on an opponent's blade after an attack, standing on it casually, speaking to them while doing so. This remarks an amazing level of balance and coordination with her agility. Aside from the flashier aspects of this attribute, she also employs her agility as a defense by escaping the path of attacks and dodging it through one of her acrobatic maneuvers, all while remaining completely unharmed. Similar to her fighting style, she uses her agility as an art form, showing a level of fluid beauty in her movements that rival any professional gymnast or acrobat in Soul Society. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''One would never assume Suzu possesses such incredible levels of spiritual power based on her appearance. But that would be an understatement as when exerted, her power can come off as waves of tremendous force that shakes the very ground she walks on. The power she holds within her is truly frightening when she vents it, with any every witnessing such an event being in complete awe of it. Suzu can use her spiritual power for a variety of purposes, such as dampening incoming attacks to minimize their damage, fueling her Kidō to deliever them with tremendous power, or clash against equally powerful individuals without feeling any adverse effects of standing in their presence. Visibly she can manifest her spiritual power as a white aura that can grow to great heights, similar to a beacon of light in the distance. Zanpakutō '''Ryūjin (龍神, Dragon God) Suzu's Zanpakutō is rare in it of itself as it exists as two completely separate swords, similar to former Captain Commander Shunsui Kyōraku. They appear as 2 katanas with oval silver crossguards and are decorated with 3 sets of waves on each side of the blade. The handles are wrapped in light blue cloth with matching colored scabbards. Suzu carries her Zanpakutō across her back in an "X" formation with the straps running diagonally across her chest and can draw them quickly, even in the middle of battle. *'Shikai:' When its release command, "Rain down" ( ふりしきる, Furishikiru), is stated, water will burst from the tip of each blade and swirl around each sword completely. By swiping the air, usually entering some form of battle stance, the water will flow off and reveal Ryūjin's new form. The katanas have now transformed into sabres: thinner and straighter double edged blades that connect to a large silver handguard that cover the knuckles of the hand, as well as the thumb and forefinger. The handguard is slightly thick, providing much more protection than a traditional one, and is completely decorated with intricate engravings. The handle remains the same color light blue and the blade is seen to have a slightly blue tinge to it. :Shikai Ability: Like the japanese water diety, Ryūjin is a powerful water type Zanpakutō, so powerful that it is considered the strongest of its type in all of Soul Society. As such, Ryūjin is able to produce and manipulate vast amounts of water to whatever shape Suzu desires. She can even control its flow and pressure, allowing her to increase its speed for high pressured attacks. From producing small bursts of water with each swipe of her blade to creating raging rivers to smash against her opponents, Suzu is one of the most experienced wielders of a Zanpakutō that its special abilities possess incredible offensive and defensive powers. With her imagination and skill, Suzu possesses one of the most impressive lists of techniques associated with her Zanpakutō in both offensive and defensive use. The amount of water she's able to produce can vary depending on the technique but it appears that in Shikai she must create the water by gesturing with her sword and summoning it from the blade. Once in Bankai this limitation appears to be absent. The waters she produces can also have tremendous force behind them, able to bring down buildings sized structures or sweeping away entire groups of enemies in a single wave. When water is present, be it her own or that of a nearby area, she manipulate its form through mental command and a simple gesture of her sword. She typically draws a pattern with the tip of her blade to command the movements of the water under her control, with quicker gestures increasing the speed in which it moves. As the element opposite of fire, Ryūjin can snuff out the flames of other fire-based abilities with minimal effort, cancelling out attacks directed at her and creating barriers of water to protect her. She's even used the water she creates as a means of transportation by riding the waves she creates. By surrounding herself in a body of water, she can also augment the amount of power behind her attacks to strike harder and with greater force. Even with her young age, Suzu has shown tremendous skill in her Zanpakutō's abilities and its theorized that with time she will become a force of nature unrivaled by any. :::*'Naminori' (波乗り, "Wave Riding") Because she has control over the element of water, she's able to negate its effect on her allowing her to walk on it as if it were a solid surface or ride the waves she creates similar to surfing. She's uses this effect as a means of either escaping danger or traveling over an area. Using Naminori also allows her to gain an advantage over a target by positioning herself behind or above an enemy and attack from different angles. ::* Suiteki (水滴, "Water Droplet") Similar to Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Guncho Tsurara, Suzu swings her sword to release a series of water droplets that fly through the air at incredible speed and pierce her targets. The water droplets shape themselves like bullets, able to skewer anything in their path because of their speed and pressure. Suzu typically uses this technique to fend off enemies that are getting close to her, or give her time to set up another technique while an opponent is distracted. Its unknown how many of these droplets she can create at one time but they appear to be in the dozens. ::* Umihyōryūga (海漂流牙, "Sea Drifting Fangs") Holding her blades out to her sides, Suzu will completely envelop herself in water and launch herself forward like a raging river. As her body propels either across the ground or in the air, she remains protected by the surrounding water and her attack power is augmented through the force of this technique. Once she's within range, Suzu will swing her blades forward in horizontal arcs and strike with them simultaneously, releasing a powerful blast in the form of a watery explosion, dealing great damage in the process. The speed and force in which she's being propelled also allows her to push through objects uninjured, such as walls or blunt projectiles and the explosion she creates is enough to destroy the surrounding area immediately near the target. ::* Shūsoku (収束, "Convergence") Summoning a wave from each sword, Suzu throws these two streams of water towards a single target by attacking from two sides. The force of the streams crashing against each other with the opponent at its center inflicts great damage through pressure and force, often carrying the enemy back into whatever is behind them. Another variation of this technique involves casting the two streams towards a target and them merging into one single larger wave to inflict greater damage than before. When near a large body of water, Suzu can summon the streams from that source and manipulate it through mental commands to attack with. *'Bankai:' Ryūjin no Shōkan (竜神の召喚, Summoning of the Dragon God) Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:10th Divsion Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Child Prodigy Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Master Category:Hakuda Expert